The Caffeine Fighter
by JR Salazar
Summary: Phantom Thief Lapin: Saving The Unlikeliest Of Cities In Vancouver...One Sip At A Time! Sharo realizes too late that a once in a lifetime trip to see one of her fans...would end up becoming more than she bargained for. RxR, reviews are moderated.
1. Go West

**The Caffeine Fighter**

 **by Jo-Ryan Salazar**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Go West!**

* * *

There were three cafes in the heart of a nameless Japanese city that catered to locals and to tourists. There was the Rabbit House, owned by youthful magnate Chino Kafuu and her father Takahiro and whose notable employees included her partner-in-crime/ladyfriend Cocoa Hoto, her sister Mocha and Rize Tedeza, who also doubled as an effective security blanket to the venue. Chiya Ujimatsu's family owned the Ama Usa An Restaurant, whose green tea products (drinks, cakes, other desserts) earned distinctions domestically and internationally for many years.

And there was La Fleur de Lapin. This was a cafe whose true owner lived half a world away in Paris, was born in Qatar and owned a quiet unassuming soccer team in the city, but whose ownership truth was not revealed publicly as this would be a distraction to his own concerns in Europe. Known for its outdoor seating and iconic maid uniforms with rabbit ears, Lapin, as it was called informally, had outdoor seating and a menu with all ingredients sourced from the Schengen Area.

Until a fateful day, when the decision came to diversify its menu to make it more than just a cafe, but a restaurant whose menu looked similar to Max Brenner in terms of dessert options and savory options. Sharo had to learn how to operate machinery that created shakes, pastries, cakes, and other desserts laces with chocolate, and Belgian chocolate at that. But it wasn't so much the coffee and chocolate treats that had people flocking to Lapin. It was the most unlikeliest of dishes. It was nachos.

And these were not the nachos that were sold at ballparks or Mexican-themed restaurants. Lapin's nachos were served in large bowls and had every commonly used topping, from asadero cheese to spam to pineapple. No question, these nachos were filling.

Originally it was meant to be a shared appetizer but more and more customers, specifically the archetypal NEETs and otaku looking for a cheap thrill from Sharo, ordered them standalone and "Hotter Than Hell": as in loaded with slivers of real ghost peppers. It went well with the Lapin Granita shake, which was a house ganache of Belgian chocolate and cream blended with ice, a thrilling combination of hot and cool, spicy and sweet, naughty and nice. It was a best seller, and the long lines just for this combo alone went down two city blocks during heavy days.

As for Sharo, she could not do her work without a nice cup of coffee. Before she did her work, Sharo made sure to drink enough Bulletproof coffee to ensure she could get her shift done. The house blend at Lapin was Guatemalan beans and the cafe, having connections to Bulletproof coffee, had an agreement to sell the coffee in beverage and bean form. Other blends were also available, but the default house blend was considered to be superior in terms of performance and impact and was a favorite with the locals.

But Sharo wanted to travel. Rize was on her mind too much and she needed to get her off her mind just once by leaving the country and allowing her other co-workers to fill in for her, if only for two weeks. There were times Sharo was forced to work extra hours but the message was made clear by the owner via video-conference that the weight needed to be taken off Sharo so that she could get a change of scenery. The lustful feeling she had for Rize had to be kept aside so that she could get a feel for freedom, as fleeting it would be. Moreover, it was summer.

* * *

 _"(Together) We will go our way_  
 _(Together) We will leave someday_  
 _(Together) Your hand in my hand_  
 _(Together) We will make the plans_

 _(Together) We will fly so high_  
 _(Together) Tell our friends goodbye_  
 _(Together) We will start life new_  
 _(Together) This is what we'll do .."_

* * *

"Oy, these nachos are the best, brother!" said one obese customer with really thick glasses and a portly belly to her similarly rotund mate across the table and they indulged in those Hotter Than Hell Nachos and the Granitas. "I don't even know where I am, is this Tijuana?"

"I wish I was there so that the Mexican ladies would ram all over me and rock me over!" replied his buddy with a laugh and a snort.

Sharo overheard them across the dining hall and was shivering. They were the last two customers of the day, aside from the local sage Midori "Blue Mountain" Aoyama, who was quietly writing down some notes, perhaps the sequel to her best-selling novel, "The Caffeine Fighhter." Sharo went over for a look.

"Aoyama-san?"

"Hi, Sharo-chan," she said.

"Are you writing something?"

"I want to do a sequel of The Caffeine Fighter but I need to be inspired to come up with a plot. For this sequel, I want this to be based on something you do, other than being energized to be a hero through having a cup."

"That doesn't see right," she said dryly.

"You always said you wanted to travel, right?"

"I'm tired of being here, I want to go somewhere away from everyone, for once."

"Well, where do you want to go?"

* * *

 _"(Go west) Life is peaceful there  
(Go west) Lots of open air  
(Go west) To begin life new  
(Go west) This is what we'll do_

 _(Go west) Sun in winter time_  
 _(Go west) We will do just fine_  
 _(Go west) Where the skies are blue_  
 _(Go west) This and more we'll do..."_

* * *

"Let's see...I had a vision last night that I was dressed in a pink magical girl outfit and cape and domino and I was on a train to Vancouver where some terrorist plot was planning to take place and they needed somebody to foil this plot before something worst than #JeSuisParis took place."

Aoyama was jotting it all down. "Hmm, hmm, hmmm..."

"YOU'RE WRITING THAT ALL DOWN!?"

"Ufufu. Actually, did you want to have a seat?"

"Uh, sure, I guess it wouldn't hurt..." The caffeine effects had worn out and Sharo was back to being her shy self again. "So, what it is?"

"I have great news," Aoyama said. "I originally wanted to travel to Canada myself and head to a hotel to find some peace and quiet, also to visit my husband who holds dual citizenship and is a coach of a local foootball team over there. However, I called him and asked if I could instead have him see you instead."

"Huh?"

"My husband's name is Philippe, and he is from Montreal but moved to Vancouver when he was young. I first met Philippe when I was in college and I was visiting UBC. He's fluent in Japanese and Korean and he is a permanent resident of Japan but he is a coach and a teacher at a high school in nearby Surrey. He wants to see you. Also, his sister is a consultant that lives in Burnaby. She wants to meet you, too."

"But why?" Sharo asked. "I'm no different than anyone else..."

"There is something about you that makes you special and better than all the others I have met. You have the gift, and I have a feeling that...this story I wrote may be realized for real. Don't quote me on it, it might be a hunch, but I think you need two weeks off to visit Canada." Aoyama handed Sharo a couple of plane and train tickets.

"Oh my god...you're kidding me!"

"Nope, these are your plane and train tickets. You'll be flying to Los Angeles then taking a train to Seattle and a bus to Vancouver. To get home, just follow the steps in reverse. Oh, and here are the directions to my husband's place. You will be staying in Canada for two weeks."

"Oh, oh my...this is...this...!" Sharo's eyes were spiraling.

"And did you remember to get your passport?"

"No wonder I brought this with me without any train of thought," Sharo said, holding her blue passport book up. "I just received this yesterday and I only got this because my parents wanted me to get this done. Now I know why."

"I believe the English term for that is called 'serendipity,'" Aoyama noted.

"That's a big word for me. Whatever."

"Anyway, you're gonna be leaving in two days, so get set to take a plane over to Los Angeles. Ever been on a train before?"

"Just the local train, but not a long distance American one," Sharo said.

"You'll love riding on this train. In America, they call this the 'Coast Starlight' and it goes up and down the West Coast," Aoyama said. "The train, however, goes as far as Seattle, and you'll need to take a bus to connect to Vancouver."

"Will they allow pets? I want to bring Wild Geese along."

"As long as he can take being treated like a plush and he acts like a plush and not as a live animal, I think he'll be all right."

"Hmmmm..." She turned to Wild Geese, chewing on a hayseed, who nodded as if to say, 'Can't Wait!'" "Okay, I'll do it!"

"Wonderful. So, I'll go ahead and take my leave." Aoyama had already paid beforehand. "Have a great trip. Be sure to tell me all about it so I can do some writing! Actually, I'll ask Philippe! See you, Sharo-chan!"

"Take care, Aoyama-san," Sharo said, waving before sighing. She looked at her tickets and then looked upward. "I don't know who you are...but I will see you soon, Mr. Philippe," she whispered before retiring behind the counter to notify her boss that she would be taking her vacation break due to a business trip. The request was naturally granted.

* * *

 _"(Together) We will love the beach  
(Together) We will learn and teach  
(Together) Change our pace of life  
(Together) We will work and strive_

 _(I love you) I know you love me_  
 _(I want you) Happy and carefree_  
 _(So that's why) I have no protest_  
 _(When you say) You want to go west..."_

* * *

Tippy, Chino's grandfather, was meditating on the counter next to the register. "Hmmmmmm...ooooooh...nummnmnmnmnmnnmnm..."

"What is it, father?" Takahiro asked. It was after hours, and Chiya had come in from Ama Usa An, who closed one hour earlier, to check on Chino, Cocoa, Mocha and Rize.

"Ask everything to gather around for a meeting."

"Everyone who is staff, meeting. Chiya is allowed to attend this too as this is apparently outside of matters involving the business."

"What could this be?" Chino asked.

"Maybe we're getting a raise, Chino-chan?" Cocoa asked.

"He said it had nothing to do with the cafe, but outside of it," Rize noted.

"Awwww..."

Chiya was in deep thought. "Perhaps it has something to do with...hmmm..."

Rize wanted to know. "Chiya?"

"Ahh, nothing, nothing, ahahahah..."

"Thank you very much," Tippy said, as they gathered around. Takahiro put Tippy on his head, allowing him to get the girls' attention for the first time in a while, if ever. "Now then, I have been sensing some interesting news from the Fleur de Lapin regarding one of your friends," Tippy said through Takahiro.

"Sh...Sharo-chan!?" they all exclaimed.

"Did something happen to her?" Chino asked.

"Maybe she got kidnapped on a street corner and became the centerpiece of a spitroast!" exclaimed Mocha, her lewd imaginations running wild. The others were disgusted.

"Onee-chan, stop thinking evil things about Sharo-chan, she's pure!" Cocoa complained.

"You've got a great work ethic, but your dirty mind offsets that," Rize retorted.

"Sorry," Mocha pouted.

"Anyway," Tippy went on, "It looks like Sharo will be traveling somewhere."

"Traveling!?" exclaimed the others.

"Where is she going?" asked Rize. "Hawaii?"

"England?" asked Cocoa.

"Come on everyone, we all know she's bound to have a wild time drinking French press in the south of France," Chiya replied.

"Really?' Rize blinked.

"I'm just saying, French things turn Sharo on, you know. I mean, I don't know if this is true but the people say a really rich owner of a soccer team in Paris has an ownership stake of Fleur de Lapin, so you never know."

"But you said South of France. That's Marseille and Nice, working class cities."

"Actually, Marseille is the working-class city, Nice is on the Riviera," Chino corrected.

Chiya got laid out with her kimino on but her pride in tatters. "Ara..."

"Actually," said Tippy, "Sharo-chan...will visit...Canada."

"CANADA!?" exclaimed the girls.

"That came out of left field," Chino said.

"Why would she visit Canada during the summer?" asked Rize. "Does she have someone to see?"

"Maybe she wants to do rock-climbing or swimming so that she can finally swim," Chiya said.

"Or maybe watch a soccer game," said Cocoa.

"Yeah, because our is not good enough for Sharo," Rize said. "Does she even watch soccer?" Then it clicked. Go West by the Village People was playing in her head. "Never mind, I figure she is watching too much of it on the monitors they now installed over there."

"Oil money, the type of yen I wish our place had," Chino said.

"Well, I would but our place doesn't need to be a sports bar," Chiya said. "Maybe I'll ask."

"Anyway, Sharo will be heading for Canada in a few days," Tippy said.

"Do you want us to see her off?" asked Mocha.

"On the contrary, you will do something far different. Allow to bring her in...enter, Ms. Aoyama."

"Aoyama-san!" exclaimed the girls.

"Good evening, everybody," said Aoyama, walking in to greet them. "Listen, I know you have been working real hard this summer, but I think it's time that all of you take a break and do some traveling of your own."

* * *

 _"(I know that) there are many ways  
(to live there) in the sun or shade.  
(Together) we will find a place  
(to settle] down and live with space_

 _(without the) busy pace back east,_  
 _(the hustling), rustling of the feet,_  
 _(I know I'm) ready to leave too,_  
 _(so this is) what we're going to do,_

 _(Go west) Life is peaceful there._  
 _(Go west) Lots of open air._  
 _(Go west) To begin life new._  
 _(Go west) This is what we'll do._

 _(Go west) Sun in winter time._  
 _(Go west) We will do just fine._  
 _(Go west) Where the skies are blue._  
 _(Go west) This and more we'll do._

 _(Go west) Life is peaceful there._  
 _(Go west) Lots of open air._  
 _(Go west) To begin life new._  
 _(Go west) This is what we'll do..."_

* * *

"We're going on holiday too?" asked Chino, who put Anko on her head, smiling.

"Yes, you are," Aoyama said, handing the five girls some ticket packages and iteneraries in color-coded folders with their faces on it.

"Whoa," said Mocha. "What's this?"

"Mocha. I will have you take care of the girls as the liaison. They will be visiting Vancouver at the same time as Sharo-chan, but I want them to just keep an eye on Sharo but don't let her know she's being watched."

"Oh, so we're playing a little spy game on our trip to Canada," Cocoa said. "So much fun!"

"Ah, that reminds me, my brothers Roderic and Todd live in Vancouver and are students at UBC. They moved from Colmar eight years ago, from what I remember, and missed seeing me. I think it's time, Cocoa-chan, that you and I reunited with them."

"Really? Wow..." Cocoa said.

"They are fluent in Japanese, English, and both varieties of French since they spent time in Quebec City for a few years. You'll love them. They love sports and football. And even though they are from Colmar like you and me, they are PSG fans."

"How about that?" Aoyama said. "Everything seems to be connected."

* * *

" _(Go west) together together we'll gone our way  
(Go west) together together you lead me the way  
(Go west) you begin life new  
(Go west) this is what will do ..."_

* * *

"I can't wait to see Roddy and Toddy again," said Cocoa. "Where are they residing?"

"Point Grey, off-campus housing in Vancouver, but where they live, they can accomodate guests as they do a bed-and-breakfast thing on the side," Mocha said. "I will tell them that I am coming to visit and I'll be bring you guys."

"Please take good care of us, Mocha-san," Rize said. "I'll do anything you say, just to make sure Sharo is all right."

"You really do care much about the Caffeine Fighter, do you?" Aoyama said to Rize.

"Besides," she said as a shaded look was one her face, her chin lifted, "I have plans."

Chino was concerned as the other girls chatted amongst themselves of their new adventure. "This won't end well."

* * *

 **END CHAPTER 1**


	2. I Am What I Am

**The Caffeine Fighter**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **i Am What I Am**

* * *

"I hate jet lag," said Sharo Kirima to herself as she got off the plane at Los Angeles International Airport and got ready to board a FlyAway to Union Station. "Ugh..." She felt dizzy and wanted to throw up. She never felt so miserable in her life. 19 hours across the Pacific on little sleep, including a connecting flight from Honolulu. Damn you, Delta Air, she thought.

She just wanted to die. But, Canada was calling! Canada! Heaven! Salvation. Lugging her luggage, dragging the massive wheeled thingie while walking, Sharo finally made it to the flyaway shuttle destined for the train station. She took a seat, plopped herself down, and closed her eyes as the bus slowly reeled out of the airport.

But no sooner had she fallen asleep when a voice caused her to slightly stir. "Shaaaaarooo...Shaaaarooooo..."

"Eeeuuugggghhhh, who is it? Isoaidofmjokfjfsokdfm?" She opened her eyes and was immediately horrified.

"It's bee a while, Sharo," said Rize, seated next to her with Chiya. Cocoa, Mocha and Chino were one row up.

"N...N...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Sharo, bawling her eyes out as the bus continued to steady through the traffic. "WHY ARE YOU IDIOTS HERE! I WANTED TO BE AWAY FROM YOU GUYS! DAMMIT! WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Rize comforted Sharo as she cried on her shoulder. "It's okay, Sharo. We wanted to keep you company, that's all."

The smooth suppleness of Rize's bust calmed Sharo down before she said, "But why?" Why are you here? Are you going to Canada with me too!?"

"We all are," Chino said. "We have tickets for the train."

"That's right," said Cocoa. "We're heading to Vancouver, and it just happens to be, we're all boarding the train together! Isn't that just wonderful?"

"Cocoa, I have jet lag, and I didn't sleep a frigging wink!" said Sharo. "Some fat guy in front of me was snoring so loudly I couldn't sleep! Come on, you didn't really need to be here, you know!"

"I have relatives residing in Vancouver."

"R...relatives!? Don't tell me..."

"I have two brothers, onee-chan and I. They're going to be hosting us on our stay up North! And we're gonna see the city, take photos, eat out...ahhhh, it's going to be absolute heaven! Aren't you excited, Sharo-chan?"

"No," she deadpanned.

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE YOU ALL ARE HERE!" she exclaimed, flailing before choosing to sulk in Rize's generous cleavage. "Guuuirgusdfiguogusigo..."

"Cocoa, why does Sharo like to make that noise while snuggling herself in Rize-sempai's chest?" asked Chino.

"Because she is a nice boat," Mocha suggested.

"Such a bold analogy!"

"Here, Sharo, drink this," said Rize, handing Sharo a can of Starbucks Doubleshot Energy.

"Okay..." As soon as Sharo drank the whole thing down... "HYAAAAAAAAAAAH!" squealed an orgasming Sharo, unloading a massive released that soaker her panties to the brim.

"Feel better?"

"Much better," Sharo said in an adult tone, a condom in her mouth. "Rize. Everyone. Welcome to America. Thanks for coming with me. I appreciate it, ufufu."

"Such a mood change!" exclaimed the others, the glow of a happy Sharo-chan too bright for sore eyes.

"So, ladies, when do we get to the station, eh?" asked Sharo ever so smugly.

"We are still on the freeway, you know," said Chiya. "With all these cars in front of us."

"Traffic, ugh, that's no fun." Sharo snuggled next to Rize. "So, how does it feel to be with your bae, huh?"

"Well, I guess it's safe to say that if you're happy, I'm happy too," Rize said.

A smooch. "Chu! I'll take that, ufufu. Hey driver!" she said in English with a deep Tokyo accent.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Can you play some music for us?"

"Sure thing, welcome to America by the way, enjoy your time here!" He played a song.

* * *

"Blown round by the wind

Thrown down in a spin

I gave you love

I thought we had made it to the top

I gave you all I had to give

Why did it have to stop

You've blown it all sky high

By telling me a lie

Without a reason why

You've blown it all sky high

You, you've blown it all sky high

Our love had wings to fly

We could have touched the sky

You've blown it all sky high

Up round I've flown

Then down down like a stone

I gave you love

I thought we had made it to the top

I gave you all I had to give

Why did it have to stop

You've blown it all sky high

By telling me a lie

Without a reason why

You've blown it all sky high

You, you've blown it all sky high

Our love had wings to fly

We could have touched the sky

You've blown it all sky high..."

* * *

The blaring horns soared as the coach continued to make its way up the Interstate 110 Freeway, the Harbor Freeway as it is known locally or simply The 110. Shara was pumping a fist to the music, singing in perfect pitch.

"Calm down, Sharo," Rize said, laughing hesitantly.

"I can't help it, I love singing!"

"When you're caffeinated and you're back to being uber-genki, obviously," snarked Chino. Soon enough, the bus arrive just outside the station. The girls took their luggage and waited for the train to be available for boarding.

"What a wonderful station," said Cocoa, taking photos of the interior and people passing by. It was a weekday, so traffic was not bad, save for the commuters using the Red Line subway and Gold Line light rail provided by the local LA County Metro.

"Don't waste your film on the station, Cocoa," Chino reminded her.

"Oh, sorry, eheheheh!"

"Attention patrons," said a voice on the tannoy. "The Coast Starlight to Seattle is now boarding! Patrons boarding the Coast Starlight to Seattle, please proceed to Platform 9! Once again, all patrons boarding the Coast Starlight to Seattle, please proceed to Platform 9! Thank you!"

"That's our train, everyone," said Mocha, "Let's go!"

"Right, onee-chan!" said Cocoa as she and the others dragged their suitcases to Platform 9, where stewards were loading luggage from other passengers into another car opposite the one that the girls were rooming in. Naturally, they got the sleeping car seats, complete with bed, toilet and other amenities. Upstairs was the Pacific Parlour Car lounge with an observation deck.

"So this is where we are rooming in," said Rize. "It's like a hotel in a train. Really nice!" She turned around and noticed that Sharo was fast asleep. "Geez, already..."

"I have a question, though," asked Cocoa.

"What is it?" asked Mocha.

"Big sis, what is Seattle? Where's that?"

Mocha pointed to Chiya, who said. "Seattle is a city in the American state of Washington. Washington is known for its apples, black cherries, Microsoft, the Xbox One...and Seattle is known for its coffee."

"Ehhhh? So Seattle has the best coffee in the world!?"

Chino sensed something wasn't right. "Cocoa..."

"Do you see this cup?" said Chiya. "It says 'Starbucks.' Starbucks Coffee is a company based in Seattle."

"Ehhhhhh!? So the coffee I was drinking is from Seattle!?"

"Actually, it was brewed at the station, but the company is based in Seattle."

"Onee-chan, help me, my head hurts from all this information..." said Cocoa, her eyes spiraling.

Chino proceeded to give Cocoa a hug, along with Mocha. "Get a hold of yourself, we just got on the train."

Soon enough, the train got moving. "Is this what it means...to be in a Train in Vain?" Cocoa gurgled, still shocked by the 411 on America's premier coffeehouse chain.

Mocha looked in the distance as Los Angeles began to disappear out of sight. "Only if you are a Clash fan."

* * *

 **END CHAPTER 2**


	3. Macho Man

**The Caffeine Fighter**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Macho Man**

* * *

The scenes of rocky formations and expensive houses of cliffs passed by as the Coast Starlight continued to cut through the Southern California scenery towards Van Nuys, Ventura County and eventually the coast. Cocoa Hoto was singing softly as her sister Mocha, Chino Kafuu and Chiya Ujimatsu admired the scenes of the Golden Coast. "One that I adore, from Monday through Sunday, lion on the floor, Harambe, Harambe..."

"Cocoa. What are you singing?" asked Chino, suspicious as a slight.

"A mixtape of a song parody by a vocal group from Hiroshima."

"What's the name?"

"The Butterflies and Dragons. Legend has it that they are ship personifications that are good at archery, but I cannot confirm nor deny that."

"What a weird trip this is turning out to be." Chino turned and noticed that Sharo Kirima was fast asleep...but had her skirt and shoes removed to allow circulation. "Even more weird...why? This is not your house, this is a train!"

Sharo was not listening. Only gurgling. "Hmmmm... mmmmm... lskjgjgkgnfsdgio..."

Rize put a finger to her lipstick-laced lips. "Shhhhh..."

Mocha was busy filming the fleeting scenery with such expert precision. "America really is quite a country," she noted.

"Mocha-nee, what are you doing?" Cocoa asked.

"Ufufu, I am filming the scenery outside. Cliffs and rocks give away to...the ocean."

"I see a few surfers and trailers outside," Chiya said. "It's October. May be a bit cold for stuff like that..." Swiping her iPad, she chose to activate her Notes and write a song.

* * *

"On an Amtrak train to Washington,

You are sitting next to me.

Deepest blue are these Pacific skies,

Northbound on the Pacific seas.

Give me hope now.

Give me love now everyday.

We'll be all right.

Hold on tight and don't let go now,

Rest assured that we'll be on our way.

You were made for me.

You're the only one,

The only one, and I love you.

Hold your hand in mine.

We will walk the line.

Nothing you can't do!

On an Amtrak train to Washington,

You are sleeping next to me.

Like a baby, sweet angelic sighs.

In your loving I still believe.

It's been so long

Since I ever felt this way.

Seize the moment.

Hold on tight and don't let go now.

Rest assured that we'll be there today!

Won't you take me there?

Take me to that place,

That special place we both love.

As I close my eyes,

We will dream tonight.

Heaven shines above!

Hold your hand in mine.

And we'll walk the line,

Everything that we can do.

Cause you're made for me.

You're the only one,

Only one, and I love you."

* * *

"What's that?" asked Chino to Chiya as she looked at the lyrics.

"Ah, just a song parody that I wrote. Set to a Spanish tuned called 'En Algun Lugar.'"

"What does that mean?"

"In Some Place. Somewhere. At first, I thought it sounded like a Mexican song because of ther mariachi overtones but the band, Duncan Dhu, is from San Sebastian in Spain."

"Duncan Dhu? Doesn't that sound like the name of an Anglo-Indian cricketer or something?"

"What do you know about cricket, Chino-chan?"

"There's different varieties: 20/20 for the casual fans, and one-day and test series for the diehards. 20/20 is the mainstream variety, like rugby sevens."

"How do you know all that?"

"Wikipedia. Oh, I have a suggestion."

"Eh?"

"Since this happens to be a song about the Coast Starlight, how about you change the start of the second verse to 'On an Amtrak train to La-La Land?'"

"Why?"

"You mentioned, 'Angelic sighs,' so why not make a direct reference to Los Angeles to indicate that this is the Southbound verse?"

"Ahhhhh, good idea! Yes, I shall do that, Chino-chan!" A few swipes and taps. "Jan-ja~~~~n! Finished!"

"So this means I get credit for helping write your parody, right?" Chiya patted Chino's head. "Um...eheh..."

"Yep! Good work," she replied.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" asked Cocoa, joining them.

"We are penning a song parody. Want to try singing it?" asked Chiya, playing the background melody.

"Oh, I know this one. Let's take a look and let's sing together!"

"Ahahahahah..." laughed Chino and Chiya.

And so they did. "On an Amtrak train to Washington, you are sitting next to me. Deepest blue are these Pacific skies, northbound on the Pacific seas..."

* * *

"Mmmmm..." Sharo was waking up to some sweet vocal sounds at the roomette next door. She noticed that her skirt was off and she felt deliciously breezy down there. "Hmmmm..." Then she noticed Rize's right hand was dangerously close to her crotch. "!"

"Zzzzz...zzzzz..." Rize's creeping right hand moved upwards and rested on Sharo's soft belly, triggering a gulp from her.

"Rize-sempai...your hand..."

"Hm?" She opened her eyes and noticed that her hand was pleasuring Sharo for the longest time. "Oh. Too comfortable for you?" She withdrew and relaxed, watching the scenery pass by from the view of their roomette.

"Way too comfortable. I felt like I melted. It felt too good for me!"

"There's no such thing as being too good or pleasurable. You say that like that's a bad thing." She pointed to herself. Her skirt was also off, and she was wearing purple stripes.

"If we need to head off to stretch, we need to put our skirts back on, okay?"

"You seem to be fine with it as well, though, Sharo."

A deep blush. "Rize-sempai...why do you know me so well?"

"A secret."

"Wild Geese?"

"So much for that...ahahahahah..."

Meanwhile, the trio next door were still singing. "Hold your hand in mine. And we'll walk the line, everything that we can do. Cause you're made for me. You're the only one, only one, and I love you..."

"Uh, guys, can you turn it down over there, we're relaxing!" said Rize.

"Sorry," they said, giggling. Rize turned to Sharo, who both grinned. Mocha looked at them with looks of bemusement before also having a laugh as well.

A knock on the door. "Excuse me, this is the conductor, can I come in?"

Sharo and Rize were taken aback. "!"

"Hurry, put your skirt back on!" Rize said, handing Sharo her skirt.

"Yours too!" Sharo exclaimed. Soon enough, they were set and the conductor opened the door.

"Can I see your tickets?" asked the conductor to the girls.

"Yes!" With that, the conductor scanned and verified the train tickets before tipping his hat and leaving.

A voice on the intercom. "Ladies and gentlemen, this train is now arriving at Van Nuys Station. This is Van Nuys Station."

"We're still in Los Angeles?" exclaimed Cocoa.

"Not for long," said Chiya as some time passed before the train was moving. "We already passed Burbank. Hey, did you guys hear what happened at the debate a few days ago?"

"What?" Chino asked.

"Hillary crushed Donald at the debate. It wasn't even close."

"Who's Donald?" asked Cocoa.

"Donald Trump, the creepiest man alive," said Chino. "He is the essence of pure evil. Avoid at all costs."

"I heard that Will, Kate, George and Charlotte passed by Vancouver a few days ago," said Chiya.

"Who?" Cocoa asked.

"The Duke and Duchess of Cambridge and their two kids. Aoyama told me that she is good friends with all of them and was inspired from an unscripted meeting a few years ago in England to write something for her next story, about a commoner getting cold feet days before becoming a royal princess, and then she becomes an unintended damsel in distress."

"And?"

"One of the chase scenes includes the front of Westminster Abbey being blown up as the bride and groom escape in time, with the bomb being set up allegedly by an ISIL-affiliated terrorist group with base operations in London and Leicester."

"Ahhhh. how awkward! How Hollywood!"

Chino elected to check her iTunes and listen to music from a famous all-girl rock band from Sakuragaoka. "This music is good." The soothing tones and backbeat, pure sweet sugary power pop caused Chino to let out a very lewd sigh.

"Gak!" Cocoa turned to her, alarmed. "Chino-chan, are you all right?"

"Cocoa, listen to this new album from HTT."

"Who?"

"Houkago Tea Time, they have a new album out called 'Equestria Daily.'"

"What this song?"

"It's called 'Best Pony Gospel'. It's set to an old song from the past."

"Oooh, let me listen."

"Can you understand English."

"I am fluent in Japanese, English and French. Let me listen."

* * *

"So she settled down around here,

72 months ago today

From Canterlot.

And she studies high on the hill

As she told me how she

Dreamed the night away

And how she left that day.

She came here with the magic and the look in her eyes.

Lots of friends, felt the love inside.

With purple and pink, little indigo too,

Her heart still beats for you.

So I say, lead the way!

She will save the day,

Twilight Sparkle, Twilight Sparkle!

Let them know

Friendship is the way to go,

Twilight Sparkle, Twilight Sparkle!

Her magic power was strong,

And she taught us all to follow right from wrong

In the words of a song.

And she would lead a super team,

And the Mane Six was in everypony's dreams

Turned into reality.

There is Applejack, there is Rainbow Dash,

Rarity and Pinkie Pie have a bash,

And let's not forget about Spike and Fluttershy

Who's floating across the sky.

So I say, lead the way!

She will save the day,

Twilight Sparkle, Twilight Sparkle!

Let them know

Friendship is the way to go,

Twilight Sparkle, Twilight Sparkle!

These six long years are the best we've seen.

Through highs and lows, you will prevail

If you know what I mean!

With these lessons learned,

I ride on her back, and she still reminds me,

"Friendship Is Magic."

North to South, from the East to West,

I only know one that will deserve the best.

So raise your ciders, give a shout and cheer

The best pony hanging around here!

And we say, lead the way!

You will save the day,

Twilight Sparkle, Twilight Sparkle!

Let them know

Friendship is the way to go,

Twilight Sparkle, Twilight Sparkle!

Sparkle!

Oh, Twilight Sparkle!

Let them know, Twilight Sparkle!

Twilight Sparkle!

Yeah, whooo hooo!

TWILIGHT SPARKLE!"

* * *

"So this song is about Princess Twilight," said Cocoa. "Who wrote the lyrics?"

"Hmmm," Chino said. "It says here... Y. Hirasawa, M. Akiyama, A. Nakano, S. Glimmer, T. Lunamoon, R. Dash, P.D. Pie. That's a lot. I think Twilight's protege and three of her peers helped pen the lyrics. No doubt about it, they went to that dimension to do some work!"

"How?" Cocoa asked, alarmed, sweating.

"Don't ask me, only they know, and god knows where they are. Don't ask me!"

Her eyes disappeared in embarassment. "I'm sorry I asked. Sorry."

"Attention, patrons, ladies and gentlemen," said the voice on the intercom, "we are arriving at Simi Valley Station. This is Simi Valley Station."

Mocha noticed that a few people were coming in and the station was pretty much empty, save for a few stragglers coming in. "Ara, most of the passengers are coming from Union Station. We must have been in the rush."

"Aaaaaaaaaaah, flock me, baybee... spdlgjkdfsnmsiogsdfjk.." gurgled Sharo, drooling on the pillow provided by the fine folks at Amtrak before melting in a very creepy yet adultlike laugh, and then some pronounced snoring, a bubble coming out of her nose. Her skirt was off so the melting sensation was almost instant like karma. It got her. "heeeeee... heeeeeee... zzzzzzzzzz..."

"Goodness. She really didn't have any sleep," Mocha concluded.

"Hey," asked Cocoa to Chino as they cycled through the albun. "What other music is there from the album, Chino-chan, that you like?"

"Good question. This is a song based off a more recent tune, allegedly, called 'RD All The Time (Mare So Loyal).' Written by, let's see...T. Kotobuki, M. Akiyama, R. Tainaka, U. Hirasawa, A. Jack, P.D. Pie (her again), F. Shy, S. Shimmer and M. Dancer."

"I have no idea who the others are, but at least everybody is getting involved in the songwriting process."

"Or, as they say over there, everyPONY."

"She is not an illusion

If I think about her love across the land.

I will fall for her,

I will fall for her pony charms,

I am falling, catch me if you can.

And she lifts me up,

Lifts me up like she wanted me to,

Lifts me up like she wanted me to.

I'm here for you.

She is the coolest of cool.

She's Rainbow Dash!

She's Rainbow Dash all the time!

What a mare!

What a mare so loyal!

Here's to the coolest of cool.

To Rainbow Dash!

To Rainbow Dash all the time!

What a mare!

What a mare so loyal!

From working in the clouds

To defeating evil forces on the rise.

A Sonic Rainboom fix.

The marks are in the mix.

You bring me back, you bring me back to life.

Never look back.

Cause the magic's in you,

And the truth will set you free!

And I'll raise you up,

Raise you up like you wanted me to.

Raise you up like you wanted me to.

I'm here for you!

She is the coolest of cool.

She's Rainbow Dash!

She's Rainbow Dash all the time!

What a mare! (What a mare!)

What a mare so loyal!

Here's to the coolest of cool.

To Rainbow Dash!

To Rainbow Dash all the time! (Yay!)

What a mare!

What a mare so loyal!

You are the coolest of cool.

You're Rainbow Dash!

You're Rainbow Dash all the time!

You're a mare, (You're a mare!)

You're a mare so loyal!

Here's to the coolest of cool.

To Rainbow Dash!

To Rainbow Dash all the time! (Yay!)

What a mare!

What a mare so loyal!"

"Oh my, those are some clever, punchy lyrics," Cocoa said.

"What are you listening to?" asked Chiya.

"Houkago Tea Time released a new album."

"Holy smokes, really? I wanna listen too. Let's pick, this song!"

"Song here," Chino reads, "is called Hey (Fluttershy). Penned by M. Akiyama alone. I stand corrected, there are some solo pieces."

"Keep your mind at ease.

Take my breath away.

I feel the autumn breeze

And the light of day.

Up and up we go.

You're my ponyfriend.

Skies are beckoning

Until the very end.

Hey Fluttershy, we're riding high.

Hey Fluttershy, we're riding hi-i-igh.

Hey Fluttershy, we're riding high.

Faithful and kind,

We sail across the sky.

Time is standing still

As I brush your mane.

And then I close my eyes

As I say your name.

Pride of Everfree,

And now that we are home,

Rest assured that I

Will never be alone.

Hey Fluttershy, we're riding high.

Hey Fluttershy, we're riding hi-i-igh.

Hey Fluttershy, we're riding high.

Faithful and kind,

We sail across the sky.

Hey Fluttershy...

Hey Fluttershy, we're riding high.

Hey Fluttershy, we're riding hi-i-igh.

Hey Fluttershy, we're riding high.

Faithful and kind,

We sail across the sky.

Yay...yay...

Yay...yay..."

* * *

"Can we listen to just one more song, pretty please?" Cocoa asked. "This album will give me diabetes if I listen to more of this."

"One more," Chino said. "This one is called 'Who Do You Think You're Fooling?' Oh, and the sole writer for this is...whoa, don't tell me...T. Sparkle. That means this is gold. And it's written by the best pony!"

"Play, play, play, my dearest Chino-chan!"

"Yes, dear."

"Who do you think you're fooling?

Don't you need to take it slow?

Who do you think you're fooling?

Don't you want to let it go?

Who do you think you're fooling?

I think you best believe

The hard and awful truth is,

You got no chance of fooling me.

You wanna be my student?

I can teach you wrong from right.

Cause I have a brother, sister and

Niece that live pious lives.

I'll teach you lots of lessons

So you can be a best pony.

Who do you think you're fooling?

Because you sure ain't fooling me, now!

You say that you are better

And there is always cause to doubt me.

If you're not with me though,

You'll have it tough without me.

Who do you think you're fooling?

Don't you need to take it slow?

Who do you think you're fooling?

Don't you want to let it go?

And friendship is the magic

That lives in every best pony.

Who do you think you're fooling?

Because you sure ain't fooling me, now!

Ufufu!"

* * *

"Those are some pretty lewd lyrics from a princess," Chiya said.

"Well, I suppose she's an adult at this point. Assertive lyrics too, maybe too assertive," Cocoa replied. "But this is like she is singing as an instructor."

"She says she has a niece, so, yeah, she's an adult now. And her own castle happens to be its own academy too. So she teaches and earns plenty of their own money, called bits," Chino explained. "Although since she is royalty, I would imagine she gets subsidized per law and her posse gets carte blanche."

Mocha looked out the window as the man on the intercom spoke. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are now at Oxnard Station. This is Oxnard Station..."

"Such wonderful water," said Mocha, looking out with a smile on her face.

"Whoa, the ocean!" exclaimed Cocoa, joining her sister with Chino following her.

"Amazing," Chino said, enthralled by the calmness of the sea. "It's beautiful."

Mocha nodded as she filmed the scenes. "Ufufu...how about we all head upstairs to the Parlour Car?"

"Let's do it!" said Cocoa and she, Chino and Chiya headed upstairs, leaving Rize and Sharo to sleep. "I hope Sharo-chan is able to get some rest for once...I feel for her."

 **END CHAPTER 3**


	4. Downbound Train

**The Caffeine Fighter**  
 **Chapter 4:**  
 **Downbound Train**

* * *

Sharo Kirima didn't know it, but she was in a meltlike state. Snoring like a baby, her face was snuggled between Rize Tedeza's big breasts, a natural pillow that also gave her some unintended nourishment other than caffeine. "Hmmm... mmmmm... dvefijbefkjefnjvenjefnvkjefnjv..." She was softly sucking on them as she purred like a kitten in need of some warmth, some tender loving care, some...lewdness.

"Sharo, don't overwork yourself," Rize said, her eyes half lidded.

"Eh...?" Sharo woke up and sat upright, rubbing her teary eyes. Rize looked at her, wearing just her top and her underwear in a wariza position. "Rize-sempai, is something wrong?"

"No, it's just...I don't want you to always make love to my chest every day...it hurts my nipples that badly..."

A catlike smile was on Sharo's face. " Oh? So Rize-sempai is telling me that she likes the way I suck on her breasts like this huh?" She just had to chuckle.

Rize flailed. "God, stop being so lewd, Sharo, it makes me so uncomfortable!" Sharo laid a smug smile. "Even though...I like it a lot..."

"Don't worry, Rize-sempai! I already got my fill for the day! Eheheheh!"

A shiver went up Rize's spine. "I...okay, I'll take your word on it! By the way...you know what happened to the others?"

Sharo looked out from their bed. " I think they went upstairs."

"Huh!?" Rize blushed.

"There is a parlour car upstairs that allows people to look around. Can we join them?"

Rize handed Sharo her skirt. "Put this on first."

* * *

"It must hurt to have to hold the iPad that long, Mocha-nee," Cocoa Hoto said to her big sister Mocha.

"Concentrating. Cocoa-chan," Mocha said, focused like an eagle.

"Your sister continue to amaze me with her filming skills," Chino said, enthused.

"I know , right? That's why I love her."

"I wanna pattern my way of doing things after her!"

"Excuse our intrusion," said Rize, bringing a blushing Sharo with her, holding her hand. "Sorry to keep you waiting!"

"No problem, have a seat," Chiya Ujimatsu said as the two of them had a look to check out the view.

"I have a question," asked Cocoa to Rize.

"What is it?"

"Do you know the way to San Jose?"

Rize laid a dirty frown as Sharo giggled. "Cocoa, you're asking the wrong person."

"Are you talking about the one in Costa Rica?" asked Chiya.

"Huh!?" Exclaimed Cocoa, a sweatdrop on her forehead.

"Cause there is one in Costa Rica and..."

"Does it look like we are heading there!?" Exclaimed Rize, worked up.

"Rize-sempai, calm down," said Sharo, snuggling her, causing her to turn to stone before melting into a sulk.

The scent of a couple of chicken sliders, potato chips, cookies and water caused Rize to return to her noble self seconds later, her stomach growling. "Ahahahahahahaah..."

"She's back to normal!" the others proclaimed, some angelic harmonics in the background.

The girls proceeded to enjoy a rather filling lunch of sandwiches, chips, salad and water and soda. Even Mocha took time off to snack on some of the food. "American food is so flavorful," she said. "The right balance of flavors and textures."

"Full of calories too," said Chino. "Lots of calories."

"Chino-chan, you say that like that's a bad thing."

"Did I say that? I just wanted to point it out."

"Eat up, this sandwich is terrific!" Sharo said, pointing to her sandwich.

"Ahhhhhm..." Chino took a big bite. "Oh my, yep, this is amazing!"

"See what I mean? By the way, you have some sauce on your cheek," replied Cocoa, licking the ketchup off her face.

"Cocoa, not in front of everybody..." Everybody else turned away, flustered. "Mou..."

"You know," said Rize, looking out the window, "there is too many old people on this train."

"Retirees, timeshare people," said Chiya. "Mainly retirees take the train."

"Normally it's anybody, especially the opportunistic pervs," said Cocoa.

"Different train. This is a long distance intercity rail train."

"Oh? I must have been thinking about the local ones in Tokyo."

"Either that, or your imagination has run off with you," said Sharo, chugging a tall bottle of water down.

"It's gone wilder than Wild Geese, uh huh," sang Cocoa in the manner of Taylor Swift.

Sharo ignored Cocoa's silliness and continued to finish her meal. "I'm heading downstairs," she said, yawning.

Chino noticed that Tippy was bouncing on over to the dining car like a beach ball. "Ah, gotcha." She put Tippy on her head. "Stay still."

"Understood," he replied through telekinesis, visibly disappointed.

* * *

The train continued to make its way up Central California, passing through acres upon acres of farmland, cutting through valleys and scrubland along the way, through dusty fields and tunnels and hills. Evening was creeping on to the West Coast. The girls were back in their respective roomettes, changing into their color coded pajamas. Cocoa was pink, Chino was blue, Rize was purple, Sharo was yello, Chiya was green and Mocha was orange.

"You think the conductor is peeping?" Asked Cocoa.

"Why would you think that?" Rize asked.

"Hunch."

"Sliding doors," Mocha said. "And..." She pointed to the closed blinds. " We'll be all right."

Soon enough, the girls were in their pajama sweaters, pants and slippers. "Whew, glad no one saw us," Cocoa said.

Rize shivered. "Rize-sempai, something wrong?"

"Nothing...it's just...Mocha has a bigger chest than me..."

"Ufufu, naturally because I am older and your personal liaison!" Mocha said, flashing a bras d'honneur.

"Obviously..."

"You still have a bigger chest than me," snarked Sharo. "I should be the one shivering here."

"But you are wearing pajamas, so you're absolutely fine," said Chiya.

"You're only saying that to make me feel better."

"Are you?"

A deep gulp. "Yeah..." The others cracked up. Tippy was smug as ever. "Cut it out you guys!"

"Hey, look at those bright lights!" Cocoa said, pointing.

"Is that San Jose?" Chino asked.

"Correct," Tippy replied through telekinesis.

"I wish I was able to drink wine," said Mocha. "According to the staff, they had a wine tasting earlier this afternoon."

"What, you're too young?" Rize asked.

"Barely. But in France, the wine is amazing. The wine in California is nice, but France has the best wines, naturally."

"Naturally," groaned everyone else except Cocoa.

"You seem exasperated by the truth," Cocoa replied. "Truth hurts, but long live the truth, for the truth will set you free."

"Did you come up with that saying?" Chino snarked.

"An anonymous person said that."

"Yaaaaaaawn...good night everybody," said Sharo, quickly falling asleep.

"Good night," said the others to each other, before they closed their eyes and lost all consciousness...

* * *

One tree. Two trees. Three trees. A forest. Sharo opened her eyes. 4:52 a.m. The train had entered Dunsmuir, California. The resident conductor, a portly mustached fellow of 50-odd years, was going through the rounds, checking to make sure no one had gone off to seats they weren't supposed to. "Where the hell am I?" Sharo thought to herself, as she frantically tied her hair back into bunches.

Then it dawned on her. Taking a map, Sharo let her fingers do the walking. Or, in this case, her index finger. "Oh God, I am heading into Oregon! Hipsters, neckbeards and lumberjacks, oh my! Ahahahaha..." Pursuing the question, Sharo elected to head on to the sightseeing car to beat the crowd early.

Slowly but surely, as the train approached the state line, the sun gradually broke out. Then she noticed lots of old folks taking their seat. Terrified, Sharo returned to her roomette. "Is something the matter?" Rize asked.

"Old people...too many," Sharo trembled, her mouth wavy like gravy.

"Oh Sharo, you are so silly." Rize patter her ladyfriend's head. A thick misty fog hung outside as the teain raced toward Klamath Falls. The fog gave way to some light showers. The skies would eventually clear.

"Look at that big lake over there!" Cocoa said. "So beautiful!"

"There really is something about a train that is magic," Chiya replied as Mocha continued to film. Acres and acres of lush evergreen forest passed by as the train sped by Chemulth en route to Eugene, shooting through 22 tunnels in the Cascades, as well as the occassional lake or two.

"Are those bike trails?" Cocoa asked Mocha.

"I would imagine so, but so close to the track?"

"Uh..."

"I think they are there just so any ambulance can get them when there is a sick person on board," Chiya suggested.

"As expected of Chiya, so prescient," Chino added.

"Is that the University of Oregon?" Sharo asked.

"Correct," Mocha replied. After passing Albany and the state capital, Salem, the train headed for Portland. "I forgot to bring paper roses for everyone, sorry."

Soon enough, the train arrived, in time. "I think we will have a break before we get to Seattle," said Rize.

"I have heard rumours that one of the restrooms in the coach cars broke down," said Chiya.

"We're in the sleeping cars so who cares?" Rize replied, triggering laughter.

"But I also heard that on of the patrons who is Hispanic was complaining and cursing in Spanish over the restroom breaking down."

"That's not good," Cocoa noted. "Imagine the outrage if it happened in our car." Everyone's face was shaded except for Mocha, who was chuckling.

"If that happens I will murder the conductor," Rize growled, fists clenched.

"Rize-sempai!" Sharo embraced Rize.

"!?"

"Don't use violence."

"For you, of course." Sharo nodded, her look of concern as honest as Applejack. The train took off again and crossed another state line. "Oh God. We are now in Washington!" This time, the rain was pouring.

"Quick, everyone change to their regular clothes!" One hour later, the girls were back to their regular clothes, but with layers. After passing through Kelso, Centralia and Olympia, the train was now at Tacoma. The excitement was building.

Finally... "We are here!" They all said, amazed and giddy.

"Now then, get your bags and follow me to the baggage check," said Mocha. "Everyone, follow me!"

"Lead the way Mocha-nee!" Cocoa exclaimed, a fist raised.

A roundabout with luggage on it rotated. Quickly the girls got to their articles and claimed them.

"So now what?" Asked Sharo.

Rize went over and bought a Rockstar with her card. " Drink."

She did. Then... "Come on Seattle! Fight and win!"

"Sharo-chan, the Sounders are off," Chiya said.

"Seattle Sounders here we go here we go here we go! Ole ole ole ole, Seattle Sounders here we goooo..."

"Leave her alone, no one will bother her," said Rize.

* * *

"What are these form we are filling out?" Asked Chiya.

"The people at the border will want some information so fill it all out!" Mocha said in a singsong voice.

"Cocoa," Chino asked as Mocha went to purchase some water from the driver, "why are you filling the French side?"

"Fluent," she replied. "I can read and speak it."

"Showoff."

"This water," said Mocha distributing the stash, "is bottled from Alberta."

"Alberta!?" The others were shocked.

"Where's that?" Sharo asked, her state of mind normalized.

"It's located next to the province we are going to," said Mocha, providing a visual.

"Oh," they all said.

"The more you know," Tippy added. The coach traversed through tree-lined hills before reaching the border at Blaine. A nearby duty-free shop saw the girls temporarily head off to check things out.

"Oh bummer," said Cocoa. "The person changing the money isn't here."

"Back on the bus," said Mocha. The coach eventually got to Pacific Central Station, where the girls got off.

"Okay, at this point we head to our respective hostels," said Mocha. "Let's have fun and stay dry!"

"Right!" As the others left to take the Skytrain to Waterfront Station, Rize went over to Sharo. "Tell Philippe I said hello, okay?"

"Okay..." And with a kiss, there went Rize.

Sharo was all alone. A cold snap sent her down to her knees. One hour later, "On my way, monsieur!" A nce cup of coffee from Tim Hortons got Sharo motivated to head to Main Street Station. She went over. "You guys are still here!"

"The station is closed until 5 a.m., ahahahahah..." Cocoa said. Sharo pointed to the Tim Hortons. "Coffee?" Sharo's creepy catlike smile won in the end. "Uh..."

* * *

 **END CHAPTER 4**


	5. Fire Island

**The Caffeine Fighter**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Fire Island**

* * *

"So this is the address," said Sharo Kirima as she made her way up the stairs. After taking the SkyTrain, she boarded the wrong regular line and ended up having to get to 8669 141B Street, V3W 0S3 in Surrey, Canada by a different route. Still she was able to hotfoot the rest of the way without delay. "Not a bad house and neighborhood." She rang the doorbell. "Hello."

A man of about 30-ish opened the door. "Yes?"

"Are you Mr. Philippe Richard?"

"I am, and who might you be?"

"I am Sharo Kirima."

"Oh yes, my lovely wife told me about you and your friends in Japan. I am expecting you. Right this way."

"Thank you..." Sharo followed Philippe through the living room into her bedroom.

"Now, since you are one of my wife's good friends, you get your room free at no charge. However, if you want me to provide meals via delivery, I command a fee. The fee is 375 CAN."

Sharo handed Philippe a wad of plastic bills. "Count."

"Someone is hungry it seems! 100...200...300...350...370...and 375. Exact amount. Thank you. I can provide you with any food you want for the course of your stay here."

"Japanese, please."

"Naturally. So, the dresser is to your right, and that contains hangers. This wall is soft, do not have anything against it. This table here cannot tolerate sharp objects. This table here can handle you heavy-duty work. Inside this drawer..." Philippe produced a paper. "...is the wifi username and password."

"Cool!"

"And here is the front door key," said Philippe, handing Sharo a key. "Attach it to your chain and don't lose it."

"Got it."

"Breakfast is served at 7:30 a.m., and if you want lunch and dinner, that's noon and 5 p.m. If you're not available then or if I am not, the money carries over into the next period."

"Anything else?"

Philippe handed Sharo a few pamphlets. "Public transporation resources. Since you haven't had your money converted, though..."

"No, I have, here," Sharo said, handing Philippe her bills.

"Keep it. That is yours to use."

"They look like plastic, though...the touch and feel of it at least..." Sharo put her cash away.

"Yeah, that's what they look like these days," he replied. "Start making yourself at home."

Sharo yawned. "I think I need a rest."

"Oh yes, and when you wake up, I would like to talk with you for a bit. I'll order something for you as well. Pizza?"

"Sure."

"Okay, get some rest then!" Sharo elected to set herself up and take a nice bath before getting some shuteye. Meanwhile...

-OOO-

"Bonjour! Good morning!" exclaimed Rod and Todd Hoto to their sisters Mocha and Cocoa and the others.

"Roddy! Toddy! Come here, boys!" Mocha said, embracing them as the others came inside, taking off their shoes and leaving them at the door before moving in. "I missed you so much."

"We missed you too, big sis! How are you?" Rod said.

"Doing very well."

"Brothers!" Cocoa exclaimed, embracing the two of them with kisses. "I missed you too. How are you doing with your studies?"

"University life is tough," Todd said. "We have to go through a much more demanding curriculum, it's not easy. Anyway, you brought some others along with you, it seems."

"Good morning, Rod and Todd," said Chino. "I'm Chino Kafuu. This is my pet rabbit Tippy. That's Rize Tedeza and Chiya Ujimatsu." Rize and Chiya waved before moving into their guest room that fit everyone and was decked out with futons.

Tippy bounced into Rod's arms. "Whoa, he's so fluffy," he said, embracing him, who purred and snickered like a geezer.

"He laughs as well," Todd noticed. "Could it be...?" Tippy noticed that his secret was about to be revealed and he went back on top of Chino's head, staying still like a plush. "Never mind..." A sigh of relief, and a sweatdrop.

"How about this," said Rod. "Go get yourselves set up in the guestroom, complete with bathroom and toiletries, and we'll go ahead and prepare lunch. We're good at cooking, but if all else fails..."

"...we'll deliver some really good food instead!"

"You're going to order delivery?" Mocha asked with a scowl. "Instead of cooking us lunch?"

"There's five of your, big sis, and we're just students so..."

"Do you...want me to help?"

Rod and Todd went to Mocha and threw themselves down. "PLEASE BIG SISTER, WE BEG YOU, WE ARE OUT OF MONEY!" they both exclaimed.

Mocha giggled. "Let's go, boys."

"Awwwwwww yeah!" they both said as they proceeded to cook.

"What are they doing?" Rize asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Preparing our meal," Cocoa replied, smug as a mug. "Let them do what they want, help me out here."

"Right..."

"Our sis is an awesome sis, she came down here on a train, we love our Mocha-nee, our sis an awesome sis!" sang Rod and Todd in perfect pitch and harmony as they chopped some vegetables and tossed some ingredients into a pan, exhibiting showmanship while cooking.

"You boys are giving me too much praise, it seems," said Mocha. "Slow down." She was preparing a cake and putting it in the oven.

"Aye, aye!" they both said.

Mocha looked in the distance as the three of them continued to prepare their meal. "I wonder how Sharo-chan is doing?" she thought. "Hmmmm, maybe I really shouldn't worry about her."

* * *

A knock on the door. "Ugggghhhh, hmmmm?" Sharo woke up, dressed in her golden pajamas.

"It's me, Philippe! You ready to come downstairs?"

"Right, right," she said, opening the door, yawning.

"Follow me," he replied, and Sharo followed him downstairs. They arrived at a door with a biometric scanner. Philippe placed his hand on the panel, and the door opened to reveal a stairway that led to a large control room with female attendants in bunny suits working while stationed at different places. There were monitors of different parts of the Lower Mainlands, as well as screens of feeds from the major TV networks.

"What the hell is this!?" Sharo exclaimed.

"This is the situation room, where I work," he said. "Have a seat. We have some food here for you." There were two chairs and a table with pizza, soda, chips and poutine, among other things.

Sharo's stomach growled. "Uggghh, I think I am definitely hungry," she conceded, and she grabbed a paper plate and took some slices of vegetarian pizza. "Mmmm, this is good."

"Now, the reason you are here," Philippe said, pouring some Dos Equis into a glass, "is because I need you to go on an important mission as you visit Canada."

"What about it?"

"There have been some heinous crimes taking place in Vancouver in which people have been killed in cold blood but the police have been unable to stop them from murdering more people." Visuals popped up. "Five people, of possible high school age, have been seen going to businesses taking photographs of different scenes and when there is an argument involving the store clerks, it generally ends with the staff being slaughtered and decapitated before the culprits disappear and vanish."

"Oh my goodness, that's horrible!"

"Yes, this is actual footage of the people at large right now. It is said that they are generally normal, unassuming hipsters but when provoked, they are more dangerous than ISIS soldiers. We call them The Five."

"So what do you want me to do about this?"

"We brought you here because we think you have the skills and moxie to stop these people before it's too late." He produced a ring with Sharo's name. "This is a ring that you can use to become the one person that knows how to defeat The Five."

Sharo took it and slowly put the ring on, before it glowed. "Oh my, it's so beautiful." With a smile, mesmerized, she decided to give it a kiss. Immediately, her clothes exploded and she began to transform into her magical girl form. "Wow. So this is...!"

"Use this to be the hero this part of the world is waiting for," he said. "Also, just call me Phil. It's easier. This is who you are: Phantom Their Lapin, The Caffeine Fighter: she who will save Vancouver, and perhaps, the world from certain death and destruction. Now then, Sharo, turn to the monitor by touching your mask."

"Oh?" Sharo touched the domino on her outfit and out popped a map of the city as well as a location that zoomed in. "Where is this place?"

"Canada Place, located on the Vancouver waterfront. We suspect that a member of The Five will be sent out to wreak certain havoc. Your job is to stop the threat by intercepting it. Your uniform allows you to move quickly. Through the power of cards and magic, you can outduel this opponent before he makes his move."

"So, when does this happen? I mean, this is my first time..."

"Never fear, you have a couple of assistants." Phil snapped his fingers. In came a couple of rabbits.

"Anko! Wild Geese!" They jumped into Sharo's arms, triggering a giggle.

"So that's their names. Anyway, they will be your personal familiars as they will be needed to help do your job. Anyway, hurry and head there now. The city is counting on you! Good luck."

"At once!" With a dash, Sharo zoomed out of the hideout before stopping outside of the house and thinking for a bit. "So, where is that place from here...?"

Wild Geese and Anko held up a sign. "Follow us," it said. In Japanese, French and English.

"Oh yes, sure thing!" And in a blaze of magic, the three of them took to flight, heading for downtown Vancouver to intercept a threat.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rize was busy helping Cocoa and the others with preparing food amidst the chatter of their young visit to the toen. Her head was hurting. "Ugh..."

"Rize, what's wrong?" asked Cocoa.

"She...doesn't look right," Chino said.

Rize had a vision, that a certain someone was flying...flying!...towards a part of the city. And she looked familiar. She had to know.

"Excuse me, I have to go upstairs," Rize said.

"You need to do some errand?" asked Mocha, monitoring the pudding that was being baked. "There is a Safeway and a Tim's not too far from here."

"It's not that," Rize said, finishing dressing before heading down the stairs.

"What is it?" asked Chiya, the others looking at Rize, dressed in a green military-like outfit.

"I...have personal business to attend to, please excuse me," she whispered, before running out the door at lightning speed.

"Rize, come back!" Cocoa exclaimed. Toddy laid a hand on Cocoa shoulder. "But..."

"Leave her alone, she will return to us, dear sister," he said.

"Sooner than you think," Roddy added.

"Besides," added Mocha, "I have an idea of what she wants to do."

"So, what is it?" asked Cocoa.

"It's a secret!" the three said, doing Power Ranger poses in sync.

"Ahhhh, mou, you do this to me all the time, guys. It's not funny!" Cocoa cried, flailing.

Chino looked at Chiya with a look of disappointment. Chiya could only laugh. Tippy was smug. "Canadians are such wonderful people," he concluded.

"Easy for you to say," his granddaughter snarked, a blush coming from his warmly presence.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER 5**

A/N: FINALLY! After a long period of doing Revons Plus Grand and other work, I am back to doing TCF and getting this chapter off. The trip to Canada left a lasting impression on me, and I thought, maybe I will recollect my time up north by working this again. Enjoy this fic, since now my focus is on this. Till next time...


End file.
